warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 48
Tennolive 2015 (Devstream #48) started on March 6, 2015 @ 8PM EST Seated from LEFT to Right: *Community Manager | Rebecca! *Creative Director | Steve! *Design Director | Scott! *Creative Director | Geoff! *Studio Manager | Sheldon! And the Livestream Crew! Prize Winners! A mix of RAZER Mice and / or NVidia Graphics Cards! If your entry is marked as ONLINE, please send your mailing address to Warframe's Twitch Page and you will be sent your prizes! #'BladePhoenix' for the Drawing Contest! #'THREEWEIRDOS '''for '''ONLINE!' #'TheBungieRanch '''for '''ONLINE!' #'Unnamed "Tenno 3"' for the Narta Contest! #'SpeedyToastKing' for the Alphabet game! #'MZenox' for''' ONLINE!' General Announcements *Starting '''9PM EST: 3 day Orokin Catalyst Alert!' *Update 15.16 coming to consoles soon! **Wyrmius! Mios *A while back there was a contest for community melee weapons, to be put in the game, there's one that has not been introduced into the game yet, the , by RedSkittlez. *We now have something to show for the Mios! **Still in its mesh stage, animation part to be completed soon! LNS58f5.jpg YIxNBpg.jpg Tj0H6Oa.jpg|The Mios unveiled HFGpdu9.jpg|Another view of the mios' visage New Dex weapon! *The 2nd Anniversary ! 4LlE1wg.jpg|This years new anniversary weapon, the Dex Dakra! *Two handed, Dual Longsword type weapon! *Comes with a catalyst and slot pre-installed. *Get it for free during a week-long window in March 2015! New Puncture Melee! *' '''type Puncture weapon! IKfLEuA.jpg|The new puncture melee weapon! *More Puncture type melee weapons will be considered in the future, as Warframe lacks them at the moment. Charge Attacks! *'Charge attacks -''' They may return. **New charge attacks are being prototyped. **Stance cards will be revisited, charges (Possibly more than one!) will be fitted into existing combos. *Once a system is committed to we'll see them come to the game. *Because of the Glaive, a charge attack slot exists in combos already! New Prime Warframe! *Perhaps confirming some suspicions, the new prime frame is teased! ZmHEfu8.png J1vtby4.png 6DtLv7J.png 4H8HfvM.png The Void Is Changing! *The Void might be changed soon! *This is being done to prevent fatigue form only playing the void tileset and encourage more enjoyment of regular starchart nodes. **Before this, the lack f rewards discouraged people from playing star-chart nodes *The void will be changed so that keys can be used to obtain prime parts on normal star-chart nodes *New rewards might be added to the Void to be relevant. *Lore-wise, the void will be destroyed, but it can still be played in. Update 16 Is Coming! PvP! *Will have a PvP / Conclaveelement *PvP team is hard at work and cautious at adding new items. **Starts with starting weapons, and balancing is branched out from there *3 maps planned! *New PvP gamemode, Cephalon Capture! A3hg5Yx.jpg J6o1z0I.jpg **Warframe spin on capture the flag *Conclave master character, Teshin! **He offers an alternative perspective to the player / Lotus point of view. **He has a PvP specific syndicate, neutral to all current syndicates 8 Player Raids! *3 stages in every raid, 3 acts. NlEm1Kv.jpg *The Upcoming Raid called the Law of Retribution *A pushback for Eyes of Blight, its a plot for revenge against the Grineer. *Prizes will be Arcane that can be fused into cosmetics like Syandanas and Helmets. *Something active has to happen to trigger the enhancement. *Raids cannot be played solo. Requires at least 4 players. **Difficulty will be the same between 4 and 8 players. *Players have to figure out themselves what to do, without the constant guidance of the Lotus. Sanctuary ' JJciI5L.jpg|The new Sanctuary syndicate room! ' * will be another Neutral syndicate, located in the upper level of the Relays. *Headed by Cephalon Simaris, who instructs Tenno to capture targets for Synthesis **He provides weekly goals and captures to complete. **When Synthesis is complete, lore will be unlocked. *Cephalon Simaris has a god-complex, he intends to create an afterlife for creatures that are synthesis *The new Dragon Frame has a quest tied to Sanctuary and Cephalon Simaris. New Warframe! *New warframe revealed, he is dragon themed, and called ! VLbXN63.jpg DSgTphK.jpg *Chroma will be an elemental frame, energy colour determines what his abilities do **Reds and oranges - Fire element **Blues - Electricity **Whites - cold *Chroma's colours morph what his powers do! **Abilities are similar, but change slightly depending on energy colour. *Lucky Dragon theme - Support buffer Parkour 2.0 / Sentient Reveal Trailer, Tombs of the Sentient Update teased! ' W7NIBUA.jpg Z9y2zkE.jpg SSCY7sJ.jpg ' ' ' Questions Would DE be willing to revisit tilesets if real life discoveries are made about locations? *Warframe used to have a single art set. *Tilesets assignments were done ad-hoc and randomly. *Improving how sensible the tilesets are is a target under the Year of Quality umbrella. Archwing is still away from the rest of Warframes gameplay, how is archwing-regular gameply integration coming along? *Scale problems still need to be corrected *An early prototype for Archwing had a prototype transition between regular and Archwing gameplay *The reason J-3 Golems' rework is taking so long is because of the transitions needed to be done between Archwing and on-foot gameplay *Space scaled infested boss will involve fighting him both on the inside and outside *Archwing will need be polished for transitions between both types of gameplay With Parkour 2.0, will wall-catapulting be removed? *Wallrunning is starting to be refined *Momentum of wallrunning is being improved *Devs are experimenting on new features to allow better control and decision-making while wallrunning *Catapulting is like coptering, it wasn't an intended feature but exists because of the physics of the game *Plans to raise quality game-wide Credits Recap credits to AM-Bunny on Warframe Forums! Media LNS58f5.jpg YIxNBpg.jpg Tj0H6Oa.jpg HFGpdu9.jpg IKfLEuA.jpg ZmHEfu8.png J1vtby4.png 6DtLv7J.png 4H8HfvM.png XnzmIfn.jpg A3hg5Yx.jpg J6o1z0I.jpg NlEm1Kv.jpg VLbXN63.jpg DSgTphK.jpg W7NIBUA.jpg Z9y2zkE.jpg SSCY7sJ.jpg Warframe - Tombs of the Sentient Trailer Category:Livestreams Category:Videos